Reflecting On Life
by amberluvron
Summary: (Danny Phantom) When Danny learns hes going to die he decides to work on his life and end all his unfinished buisness before its all over. (DEPRESSING)
1. Unwell

He coughed more blood up, the red liquid spilling across his white tile floor. Jazz walked in and screamed, as she ran for his parents. It didn't matter; he felt like he was dying, he had for a very long time. His parents entered the bathroom, his dad immediately placed a bucket under his mouth to catch the bloody puke, and his mom began calling the hospital, the rest was a blur.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
He woke up much later in the day, and all he saw was white.  
  
"Am I in heaven," He wondered out loud.  
  
"No Danny," Came his mothers voice, "Your in the hospital."  
  
"I bet it was a ghost," Danny's father yelled.  
  
"Shut up Dad," Jazz snapped, "Can't you see he's in danger."  
  
He suddenly felt another wrenching in his stomach and more blood began to seep across his sheets, and he cried.  
  
"I wanna go home," He moaned.  
  
"Oh Danny," His mom said stroking his jet black hair, "You'll be able to go home in a few days."  
  
"What's happening," Danny asked in a small voice.  
  
"Your body's just freaking out," Came Jazz's light voice.  
  
"Visiting hours are over," Came a gruff bitchy voice from the background.  
  
"We love you Danny," His mom said softly, and then there was the shuffling of feet and then silence. Only his cries sent him to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
The dream was dark and frightening. Sam and Tucker were on one side, and all the ghosts he ever fought were on the other. Both sides tried to grab him. Both insisting he belonged to them.  
  
"Danny," Sam cried, "Help us."  
  
"Listen to us Man," Came Tuckers worried cries.  
  
In seconds the ghosts had pulled him over and his two friends disappeared in blinding light. Never to return.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He woke up at midnight with the awful blood heaves, he tried to scream through the thick liquid, but he couldn't. Immediately the doctor and nurse surrounded him and all he could hear from their conversation was.  
  
"He might not survive," the doctor whispered. 


	2. Conffesions and insanity

The doctors knew he was going to die, so did his parents, and that meant that everyone was avoiding him. His mom didn't sit with him until midnight, Jazz didn't bring him homework, and his dad didn't rant to him about ghosts anymore. The only ones who knew he existed were Tucker and Sam, but with school it made it hard for them to find the time to visit, which left him with a lot of thinking time.  
  
"I wonder," he said out loud, "What would happen if I just flew out of here, would anyone miss me or know I'd gone?"  
  
It was a wonderful experiment but a dangerous one, that's when the door creaked open slowly.  
  
"Danny," Came a female voice, "It's me Sam."  
  
Sam walked through the door carrying a bunch of books, she looked sad and hesitant but finally sat down on the corner of his bed.  
  
"Oh Danny," she said in a woe filled voice, as she reached out and held his hand.  
  
Suddenly with no warning she began crying, loud noisy tears that dripped onto his sheets and made his heart melt.  
  
"I'm sorry," She sobbed, "I should have stopped all this from happening."  
  
"What," Danny said puzzled, "You couldn't have done anything."  
  
"Yes I could," She burst out sadly, "I should have noticed something was wrong, I'm HORRIBLE friend."  
  
A new wave of tears collapsed down her cheeks and Danny hugged her tight.  
  
"Don't say that," He replied, "You're my best friend and maybe even a little bit more."  
  
"What," Sam said.  
  
Sam's POV   
  
She didn't want to leave his embrace, but she had too, his statement had made her wonder and she had to see him.  
  
"What," she said pulling away.  
  
"I'm so stupid," Danny said seriously, "Why couldn't I see."  
  
It seemed like he wasn't even talking to her but to some one else, and it frightened her. "Danny," She asked with urgency, "Are you okay?"  
  
His eyes grew wider and much less life like.  
  
"The truth was right in front of me," He said grinning in a demonic way, 'But being the innocent fool I was I couldn't see."  
  
"DANNY," Sam shouted, "CUT IT OUT."  
  
"Now its almost over," Danny said in a frightening empty voice...  
  
It scared her too much, she ran, leaving the hospital and her friend behind, he had lost his sanity there, and she could never return.  
  
Danny's POV   
  
As he watched her run he felt sad and had to shout one thing after her even though he knew she wouldn't hear.  
  
"I LOVE YOU SAM," Danny shouted, but all he could hear were her frantic footsteps down a long empty hall. 


End file.
